


Time For A Celly

by JehBeeEh



Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NHL Trade Deadline, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Traded.Steve read and re-read the email and text from his agent three times while still lying in bed, unable to will himself to move and go for his run.It was barely 6am, and he already hated today. The tuft of brown hair peeking out from the covers next to him started to stir, pulling a sad smile from him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Time For A Celly

**Author's Note:**

> One more bingo fill (as you can see, I am running out of original ideas here...). Flame, if you read this, don't hate me ;)
> 
> Name of Piece: Time for a Celly  
> Card Number: 4058  
> Name of Participant: JehBeeEh  
> Square Number: R5 - New Team  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony  
> Warning: Hockey AU! Mild/implied sexy times  
> Summary: Steve and Tony play for the LA based nHL team. What happens when one of them finds out they got traded?  
> WC: 1542

Traded.

Steve read and re-read the email and text from his agent three times while still lying in bed, unable to will himself to move and go for his run.

It was barely 6am, and he already hated today. The tuft of brown hair peeking out from the covers next to him started to stir, pulling a sad smile from him.

Steve's fingers ran long lazy lines on Tony's arm across his stomach and he tried not to think of how much he'd miss these mornings. They'd had a good run, and they both knew this was part of the job. Granted, he never imagined when he started playing for the L.A. Kings 3 years ago that his hatred of team superstar Tony Stark would lead to their coach forcing them to be roommates on the road. And that they'd grow much, much closer than the poor man had expected. Being traded was a risk, they both knew that. Even when you started sleeping with your teammate, and subsequently fell in love with them.

“Iss too early for you to have the worry frown,” Tony mumbled into his pillow, Steve feeling his body tense and stretch next to him.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve replied softly, trying to smile when Tony looked up at him. “I love you.” Steve kissed Tony's forehead just as his phone vibrated again, and he threw it somewhere next to him on the king sized bed, not ready to deal with the rest of the world yet.

“Love you too,” Tony answered back. He turned and curled himself into Steve's side, placing a kiss over his heart. “What the fuck's going on? You’re acting like you just found out you're dying.”

“Worse. I got traded.” Steve tried to smile, make it into a joke of sorts, but Tony's face told him he felt the same. This might just be worse after all.

“How is this possible?” Tony asked quietly, a rhetorical question he knew the answer to.

“They warned us they wouldn’t be messing around at the trade deadline e. Guess they meant it when they said they wanted to rebuild the franchise,” Steve answered just as quietly.

Neither of them spoke for a while, just lying in bed holding each other, the odd moment of lips brushing on skin bringing them back to the present, as Steve could only imagine Tony's thought process was similar to his own – thinking of schedules, the media, new teams and teammates to answer to. Mostly thinking of how much time they'd miss out on, and how in the world they could make a long distance relationship work.

“I don't want you to leave,” Tony whispered after some time. He rested his chin on Steve's chest, looking up at him sadly.

“Same.” Steve sighed, running his hand down the side of Tony's face.

He scooted down the bed until they were eye level. He curled his fingers on the back of Tony's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss, morning breath be damned. It was just this side of rough, needy and almost desperate. The more the minutes ticked on, the more Steve realized they might not get this again for months. Steve shifted until his body was mostly covering Tony's, legs tangled and hands roaming hungrily over each other's body.

Then Steve's phone rang.

He let out a loud, frustrated grunt before bracing himself on one arm still hovering over Tony and grabbing his phone.

“Sharon, give me an hour,” he answered grumpily as way of a greeting. The ringtone had given away his agent, who he'd expected a call from by now, especially since he’d ignored her texts.

“Morning, Cap,” she replied cheerily. “No. Get your ass out of bed.”

“I don’t think you get to call me that anymore.”

“I can call you whatever I want. That's why I get paid the medium bucks, so you get the big bucks. Now, I need you ready in the next 30 minutes-"

Steve tone softened. Steve hadn’t asked much of her over the years, all things considered, maybe she could give him just this. “Sharon, _please_.”

There was a pause, then a playful sigh. “You get 15 minutes.”

“We've done more with less,” Tony smirked from under him, having heard Sharon. Steve shot him a pair of eyes, urging him to stop talking, and so Tony started kissing his chest instead.

“Steve, trust me. This’ll be good,” Sharon replied, ignoring Tony's previous comment, but unable to hold back a laugh when Tony inevitably mumbled ‘ _oh, it'll be good alright_ ’ at her last sentence.

“I’ll see you outside in 45 minutes,” Steve replied evenly. Both because he didn't quite believe her, and because he had to concentrate to keep himself from gasping with Tony licking and teasing his nipples.

He hung up and threw his phone to the side again, and finally let out a long, slow moan. He dropped his forehead to the mattress, bracing himself on both arms as Tony kept teasing him.

Tony let him go only long enough to form a quick words, not wanting to waste any time. “What do you need, baby? You have me for 14 whole minutes.”

“Maybe I should just retire,” Steve mumbled through ragged breaths as Tony's fingers skated lower along his stomach. “Become your kept man. Hang out with the WAGs.”

“That really how you want to spend our next few minutes? With me ranting about how it needs to be changed to SAPs instead?”

Steve laughed softly before letting himself collapse next to Tony, pulling him on top of him instead. Tony easily went, ending up straddling Steve's hips.

“Where did they trade you to anyways?” Tony finally asked.

“Philly,” Steve answered quietly, running his hands along the sides of Tony's thighs.

“Like, east coast? So we won't even play each other?!”

Steve nodded sadly and pulled himself up to sitting. He wrapped his arms around Tony and buried his face in Tony's neck.

“You're going to be in the same building as scary muppet.”

“Can we not talk about that atrocity when I'm hoping you’ll get me off in the next 5 minutes?”

“Just promise me one thing,” Tony replied with a laugh. He rolled his hips, causing very intentional friction between the two of them, all thoughts of Gritty forgotten. “You won't leave me for their hot team captain?”

“He's married,” Steve smiled and kissed along Tony's neck, starting to suck a bruise just below his collarbone. “And has kids. Don’t think I’m his type.”

“You sure know a lot about him,” Tony teased, grinding down on Steve more purposefully. 

“Follow him on Instagram. You're right, he is hot. But not as hot as you.”

Steve grabbed on to Tony's hips coaxing him to move faster, very aware of their limited time frame. Just as Tony’s hand was slipping between their heated bodies, they were once again interrupted. This time by Tony's phone.

“Come the fuck _on_!” he exclaimed as he reached for his phone, Steve somehow managing to keep them pressed together as they moved. “Tasha, I’ll call you back in 5 minutes.”

Steve heard muffled words that sounded like _we need to talk now_.

“My boyfriend is leaving me for the land of cheesesteak sandwiches and the Fresh Prince. Five minutes.”

Tony frowned then put his phone on speaker.

“Hey Steve,” Natasha greeted him cheerily.

“Hi Natasha,” Steve answered warily. 

“Figured it might be easier to just tell you both now,” she continued. “It isn't as official as Steve's trade yet, Ottawa needs to talk to their guy, but you’re going with Steve, Tony.”

“What?” Steve breathed out.

“No, Steve's going to the Flyers. What's Ottawa got to do with this?” Tony continued.

“Three-way deal. Philly knew if they got Steve, they could get you. You're basically the Sedin twins at this point, but with kissing instead of DNA. The Flyers didn’t have enough to offer to LA for both of you, so we've been working all night to make this work. You're going to Philly, they send someone and some draft picks to Ottawa, Ottawa does the same with LA. Win-win-win!”

“Holy shit!”

“So, I need you to be downstairs with Steve when Sharon goes to pick him up. I’ll meet you guys at the airport when you land, we'll both catch you up on everything then. Ignore the press until you get here.”

“We'll be ready,” Steve replied with a giant grin.

“Thanks Nat,” Tony said before hanging up.

“I think we need to jump in the shower and pack,” Steve grinned as he pulled Tony into a kiss.

“Celebratory blowjobs in said shower?” Tony asked hopefully with a waggle to his eyebrows, making Steve laugh a warm true laugh for the first that morning.

“Don't think we have time.”

“Ye of little faith.” Tony kissed Steve again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly. “I’m so happy you won't have to face that walking cheeto alone.”

“I’m sure there's lovely people in Philly. You can't judge the whole place on their mascot.” Steve managed to dislodge Tony off him and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

“I guess we'll see when we get there,” Tony chimed in, steps behind Steve.


End file.
